


Secret

by SlashyUnicorn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Viscount son and a Qunari scout? His father won’t allow it. What a scandal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Seamus didn’t even see it. The arrow being released so fast from the bow. 2 arrows, one for Ashaad and one for him. The Qunari took both for Seamus. He looked up and there they are. The Winters. One of the mercenary group in Kirkwall. Their leader was one nasty piece of work. Temperamental and didn’t even have a single honor in her blood. Ashaad narrowed his eyes at her. “I know you were sent by the Viscount. Yet you intend to hurt the boy.”

Winter’s leader laughed. It sounded like one of the noble girl Seamus hated. High pitch and sound so evil. “He might pay us more when we told him how hard we work to protect him from you, _heathen._ ” She spat hatefully.

His heart raced. He has to find a way to protect Ashaad. It was a foolish thought, him protecting a Qunari, but he cannot let anyone take Ashaad from his side. The bitch was about to land another arrow to Ashaad’s head when a choked sound escape her. She fell on her front, revealing a single knife had pierced her neck from behind. Turns out, it was a man. With his party, one mage (probably apostate from the way he dressed), a dwarf, and an elf with weird markings on his arms and neck. Once all the Winters had been defeated, he approached him and before he even said anything, Ashaad said “Serah Hawke. You are the Basalit-an.”

Seamus knew that word. Ashaad had been teaching him a few Qunlat lately. Basalit-an, _the one who’s worthy._ He looked the man’s face closely and yes, he had seen the man entering the Qunari compound a few times. Even seen him talking to the Arishok.

Instead of checking his wounds, Ashaad went to Seamus side. “Are you hurt?” Seamus shook his head. But even then Ashaad continue to look all over his body, searching for wounds. He had to restrain himself not to shudder at that gaze. Ashaad nod when he was satisfied about Seamus condition and suddenly pulled his arrows out.

The apostate quickly went to Ahsaad side, after the Qunari hastily removed the arrows, even without flinching, and he was about to heal him when a hand lands on his shoulder. The rogue, Hawke, shook his head and his eyes expressive as if saying _later, please_ as he gave Ashaad a bottle of health potion and some bandages. He knew that Qunari hate mages, that means he has quite a lot of knowledge of Qunari.

As he glance at Ashaad, his heart twinge when he saw the way Ashaad looked at Hawke. Other people might just saw indifference, but Seamus knew better. Respect, acknowledgement and a little bit curiosity. How many days it was that he had ached for that gaze to fall upon him. Hawke glance once in a while in his direction and smirked.

“So, Ashaad, is it okay if I take Seamus back home? He probably had enough action for one day.”

The Qunari looked at him, nod and said “Very well. Panahedan, Seamus. Until we meet again.”

His chest constricted again, he opened his mouth as if to say something as Ashaad’s back turned and walked away, seemingly reluctant. He stood then, walking beside Hawke while keep looking at the way Ashaad go. 

“You can see him again tomorrow, Seamus. No need for puppy eyes. I have a weakness for that.” Somehow Hawke smirk at the apostate (Anders, his name is Anders) direction while talking. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

From the way he scoffed, Seamus knew won’t be fooled. “Listen, lad, I’m sure any moment now your heart is going to literally burst out of your chest if you fancy him even harder.”

He knew he shouldn’t blush, but he can’t help it. What would people say? A Viscount son and a Qunari scout? His father won’t allow it. What a scandal.

Hawke sighed beside him. “Seamus, I know a thing or two about this kind of……forbidden love,” a choked sound can be heard behind him, suspiciously from Anders. “If you love him, go for it. Don’t let racial or political standing or even a Viscount father stop you.”

That was unexpected. It’ll be an insane decision indeed. But he bet it was going to be worth it. And that was why he was in front of Qunari compound the next morning after he sneaked out of Viscount Keep, asking the Arishok that he want to convert to the Qun. As he talked to the Arishok, Ashaad passed near the inside of the gate, possibly on his way to his patrol. As he looked at him, Seamus thought he can see that pair of silver eyes widening.

Their interaction was brief, yet unusual enough that the Arishok noticed and called him over. Arishok seemed to inquire something just from the tilt of his head. For a minute he thought Ashaad wasn’t going to acknowledge him or calling him bas and be done with him. What he did next surprised him.

“He is….Kadan.”

“I’m what?”

He thought he saw a smile at the corner of those lips. “He does not know it yet. And I do not know if he thought of me as Kadan as well.”

“Ah. Anyone want to tell me what Kadan means?”

“It means ‘where the heart lies’” Arishok said.

Oh. _Oh._ He liked that. He liked that very much. “Yes!” he ended up yelling in front of the Arishok. “Sorry.” He flushed in embarrassment. “I mean. Yes. He’s my Kadan. Obviously. Um.”

The only sign Arishok was listening was the slight tilt of his head. “Meravas. So shall it be."

A few days later, Seamus buried his head in Ashaad’s chest. Embarrassed, as it appears that he had unknowingly entered a Qunari marriage, by gaining an approval from the Arishok. But that was for another tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up if you wanna chat : @harukaryuumao


End file.
